Welcome to My World
by MegzieMegz
Summary: You can't have a normal life if you befriend the Weasley twins. First of all, you'll get in trouble at least every week, and second of all, their little brother is Harry Potter's best friend. FredxOC Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter series!**

**Hi! I'm Megan and this is my first fanfic, I hope you enjoy! **

* * *

**_PROLOGUE_**

My name is Kathryn Valiant. I am eleven years old.

Today I was walking my little sister Louisa back from summer school. My mother signed us up to keep us busy. She was four years old and looks nothing like me.

Louisa had pin-straight red hair and grey-blue eyes. Freckles dotted her face and she had a fringe. She looked mature for her age but she was small. Really small. She was about as tall as my leg. It was kind of funny.

I on the other hand had wavy brown hair and hazel eyes. I was tall, but not very strong. My friends would often make fun of me because I didn't hit them back if they hit me. And when I did, they'd laugh and say that their hamster can punch harder than I can. And hamsters don't even punch people!

"Hows Erika?" I asked Louisa, who was oddly silent.

"She's good. Do you paint in class Katty?" She asked randomly.

"Um, no. Only sometimes, in art class. But I do more math and English."

"You already speak English!" My sister can be a bit... Forgetful. I had this comversation with her last week.

"Yes but we learn different ways of writing stories. And there's also math."

"I can do math!" Exactly like last week.

"I know you can Louisa."

She frowned and I pat her head.

I unlocked the house and went inside, and Louisa immediately dropped her backpack on the floor and went over to the TV. I rolled my eyes and went into the kitchen to make dinner.

My mother always came home late for work reasons and I was always the one making diner. My father had died a month before Louisa was born, and so every time she asked we'd tell her she never had a father and the man in all the pictures was my mother's best friend who lives in Canada. One day, we'll tell her the truth. She's too young to understand.

A letter slid through the slot.

"Louisa get the mail and hand it to me, please."

"Okay." She skipped over to the door and picked up the letter. "It's for you Katty."

"Bring it here."

She dropped in front of me, and I picked it up. "Thank you."

The letter was written in emerald-green ink on yellowish parchment, and there was no stamp.

_Miss K. Valiant_

_The Third Room on the Right, Second Floor_

_12 Privet drive _**(****Yes she lives near Harry)**

_Little Whinging_

_Surrey_

I found the fact that they knew which room I was in creeped me out a bit but I opened it regardless.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore _

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Miss Valiant, _

_ We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. _

_Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July. _

_Yours sincerely, _

_Minerva McGonagall _

_Deputy Headmistress_

WHAT?! I'M A WITCH?!

XxTimeSkipxX

As my mother read the letter, she placed a hand over her heart. "You're just like your father."

"Huh?"

"He was a Wizard. He went to this school when he was a kid. Now we better owl Minerva before it's too late. I'll teach you everything. I won't know as much as your father but I know enough to get you started."

My mother went into the forbidden room in the cellar, which held a large trunk, an owl in a cage, and a wand.

"Ivywing here has been waiting eleven years to deliver a letter. Here, girl." My mother handed her the letter and he hooted happily. My mother opened the window and we watched her fly off.

"You see, dear, I'm a squib. I can see magic but I can't do it. I used to help in the Hogwarts kitchens but then went to a muggle workplace when you were born. Then i married your father. And then... He died."

I pat my mother's back. "I understand now. Was the woman that killed him, Elizabeth Halfheart, a witch?"

"A death eater. A huge supporter of... Of..." My mother looked troubled.

"Of who?"

"Now you must understand, Kathryn, that this wizard was terrible. One of the worst in history."

"I understand."

"His name is almost never spoken, but those who fought him, like your father, do not fear the name, like many others. His name is... _Voldemort_."

"Is he still alive?"

"There is almost nothing left. He was destroyed by a baby nine years ago."

"A baby?" I repeated, surprised.

"Harry Potter. He is the only one that survived the killing curse, and somehow that destroyed... Voldemort. But from now on call him You-Know-Who."

I nodded. "Let's go back upstairs. I can hear Louisa getting restless."

XxTimeSkipxX

"I want to go to Hogwarts!" Louisa complained.

"I'll see you at Christmas Louisa. And besides, you'll be going when you're eleven."

"But I want to go with you _now_!"

Toddlers. Honestly.

"You can't. Anyways, maybe you and I won't like Hogwarts. Erika would be sad if you left, right? And remember, my secret is your secret. You tell nobody. Otherwise you might be arrested. Got it?"

I think I scared her, but she nodded. I gave her a hug before running at the wall. I closed my eyes and I went right through it.

When I opened my eyes I saw a huge scarlet train labeled 'Hogwarts Express'.

I smiled when something slammed into me from behind.

I gasped as someone's cart literally flew over my head and someone landed on top of me.

I stared up at a boy my age, with red hair and electric blue eyes.

"Get off me." I said.

"Sorry!" The boy turned slightly red and got off of me.

"No problem. I was being an idiot, standing in front of the doorway."

"Yeah, you were." He smirked.

"Hey!"

"Fred, stop flirting with her. We need to get on the train."

"I'm not flirting!" He glared at... Another one of him. There was two of them. I blinked.

"What...?"

"I'm George Weasley." The redhead that didn't fall on me said. "And this is Fred."

Twins. Right. Wow I'm being stupid today.

"Pleased to meet you. I'm Kathryn Valiant."

I shook each of their hands.

"Let's get on the train now. We're late already." Fred said.

"First you should pick up all of _that_." I pointed to his fallen cart, his things scattering the floor.

XxTimeSkipxX

"George Weasley!" McGonagall called, and George made his way up to the stool.

"Gryffindor!" The hat shouted as soon as it touched his head. Our table cheered.

"Fred Weasley!"

"Gryffindor!"

"Cedric Diggory!"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Samantha Collins!"

It took longer for the hat to decide her place. "Ravenclaw!"

"Marcus Flint!"

"Slytherin!"

"Kathryn Valiant!"

Nervously, I made my way up to the hat.

"Hmm... Ah, yes... Edward Valiant's daughter... He was a brave man. Yet he was intelligent, and kind as well. Just like you. If you want to follow his footsteps, I better put you in GRYFFINDOR!"

I sighed in relief and hurried over to sit beside Fred.

"Welcome to Gryffindor." Another redhead, possibly another Weasley, said. "I'm Percy Weasley."

So I was correct. "Kathryn Valiant."

Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet, and Lee Jordan were the last ones to join our table before we began our feast.

It all just appeared on the table, and I suddenly realized how hungry I was. Just as I was about to pick up a piece if chicken a ghost popped up through the table. I squeaked and jumped back, dropping the chicken.

"Hello! Who are you? Welcome to Gryffindor!"

"That's Nearly Headless Nick. Gryffindor ghost." Fred whispered.

Nick glared at Fred. "I prefer Sir Nicholas, if you don't mind. Enjoy your feast."

"I'm guessing he's a bit sensitive?" Alicia asked no one in particular. I shrugged, and continued to eat.

* * *

**So there's the Prologue! Next chapter will take place in Goblet of Fire, at the Quidditch World Cup. As I said this was just the Prologue.**

**Sorry if Chapter One takes forever to put up. I'm really busy.**

**-Megan**


	2. Chapter One- The Quidditch World Cup

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series. **

**Hi! I guess this chapter didn't take so long to put up. **

* * *

**_CHAPTER ONE _**

**_THE QUIDDITCH WORLD CUP_**

"WAKE UP KATTY WAKE UP!"

I groaned and rolled onto my side. "Louisa go to bed."

"WAKE UP KATHRYN VALIANT YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE AT THE BURROW IN TWENTY MINUTES!"

"Wha?!" I jumped up, and ended up head-butting Louisa in the process.

"Ouch!" We both cried at the same time.

"Get out Louisa I need to change." I gave her a gentle shove and she sighed and left the rooms. She's ten and she's still as bouncy as a basketball.

XxTimeSkipxX

I walked with the twins towards wherever we were going.

"Arthur!" An unfamiliar man walking near us called. "It's about time, son."

"Sorry Amos, some of us had a bit of a sleepy start. This is Amos Diggory, everyone. Works with me in the Ministry." Mr Weasley explained.

Just then Cedric Diggory jumped out of the tree.

"And this strapping young lad must be Cedric, am I right?" Mr Weasley asked.

"Yes, sir."

"This way."

We continued on, and we climbed up a hill towards an old and worn out boot.

"Yes, it's just over there!" Mr Diggory pointed.

"Are we using a portkey?" I asked the twins.

They shrugged and I rolled my eyes and we finally reached the top.

"Come on, now, get yourself into a good position."

"Why are they all standing around that manky old boot?"

"That isn't just any old boot." George told him.

"It's a Portkey." Fred finished.

"Time to go!"

I lay down in between the twins.

"Ready! After three. One, two..."

"Harry!"

"Three!"

The boot began to spin and we flew into some kind of tunnel. I screamed.

"Let go kids!" Mr Diggory instructed.

"WHAT?!"

"Let go!"

I let go and I screamed again as I fell, and somehow I ended up landing on top of Fred.

"Sorry!" I said, rolling off.

"It's fine." He said, helping me up.

We watched as Mr Diggory, Mr Weasley, and Cedric gracefully landed on the ground.

"I'll bet that that cleared your sinuses, eh?" Mr Weasley asked, laughing.

Fred and I shared a glance before following the three once again.

"Well kids, welcome to the Quidditch World Cup!"

I looked around in awe at the different people and flags and everything. It was brilliant.

A person on a broomstick nearly hit us as he flew overtop.

"How many people are here?" I asked no one in particular.

"Probably millions."

"Millions!" I echoed.

"Bloody hell, Kathryn. You're acting as if the whole world has been placed at your feet!"

"I've never been somewhere like here before! My mother's a squib, not a witch!"

Mr Weasley led us to a small tent, and he opened the flap.

I looked at it in confusion. How could so many people fit into such a small tent.

"Home sweet home!" Mr Weasley sang.

I followed the twins inside to find that the tent had been enchanted. It was tiny on the outside, and huge on the inside!

I followed Ginny and Hermione into the girls' bedroom.

"Girls, chose a bunk and unpack! Ron, get out of the kitchen, we're all hungry."

"Yeah, get out of the kitchen Ron!" The twins yelled, putting their feet on the table.

"Feet off the table!" Mr Weasley instructed.

"Feet off the table!" The twins repeated, taking their feet off the table before putting them back on again.

I rolled my eyes and dropped my stuff onto the top bunk on the second set of beds, there was three of us and four beds.

XxTimeSkipxX

"Blimey, dad! How far up are we?" Ron asked once we finished the what felt like the hundredth set of stairs.

Lucius Malfoy appeared. "Well put it this way. If it rains, you'll be the first to know!"

"Father and I are in the minister's box, by personal invitation of Cornelius Fudge himself!" And here comes Draco Malfoy.

"Don't boast, Draco." Lucius hit him in the chest with his walking stick thing. "There's no need with these people."

We climbed higher and higher until we reached the highest box.

"Come on up, take your seats. I told you these seats would be worth waiting for!"

The Irish flew into the arena. "It's the Irish! There's Troy!"

"And Mullet!"

"And Moran!"

A leprechaun made out of fireworks appeared and began dancing in the sky. Everyone cheered.

"Ireland! Ireland! Ireland!" People began chanting.

"Here come the Bulgarians!"

"Yes!"

The team flew through the leprechaun, destroying it.

"Who's that?" Ginny asked, pointing to the person doing gymnastics on his broomstick.

"That, sis, is the best Seeker in the world!" Fred exclaimed.

A huge, and I mean _huge_, picture of Victor Krum appeared on the side of the arena. People began to chant. "Krum! Krum! Krum!"

Everyone began cheering as a flag with his name on it appeared on the picture. Everyone cheered and Viktor flew around, pumping his fist in the air triumphantly.

"Good evening!" The minister greeted. "As Minister for Magic, it gives me great pleasure, to welcome each and every one of you, to the final of the 422nd Quidditch World Cup! Let the match... Begin!"

The Quaffle was released and everyone cheered.

XxTimeSkipxX

"There's no one like Krum!" Ron said, stepping up on a table.

"Krum?" George repeated.

"Dumb Krum?" Fred added.

"He's like a bird, the way he rides the wind..." The twins began to act out whatever Ron said. "He's more than an athlete!"

"Dumb Krum!" George threw his cape/flag thing on top of him.

"He's an artist!"

"I think you're in love, Ron!" Ginny teased.

"Shut up Ginny."

Fred and George began to sing. "Viktor, I love you. Viktor I do!" Everyone joined in. "When we're apart, my heart beats only for you!"

I heard people screaming, and I stopped laughing and looked at the door worriedly.

"Sounds like the Irish have got their pride on." Fred stated.

"Stop! Stop it!" Mr Weasley walked in. "It's not the Irish. We've got to get out of here, now!"

We ran outside and people were running around screaming.

"Get out, it's the Death Eaters!" Someone yelled.

"Death Eaters?!" I repeated, scared.

"Get to the Portkey, everybody! And STICK TOGETHER! Fred, George, Ginny and Kathryn are your responsibility!"

George grabbed Ginny's arm and Fred grabbed my hand and we ran.

"Keep up, you lot!"

"Harry!" Hermione yelled suddenly. "HARRY!"

"We lost Harry!" Ginny cried.

Suddenly someone slammed into me from behind and I fell over, and about a hundred people trampled over me.

"KATHRYN!"

"FRED! GEORGE! SOMEBODY!"

A tent exploded near my head and I screamed, rolling away from it. I saw Fred struggling against the crowds and he grabbed my hand, pulling me up.

"What about Harry?" I asked him as we ran. "He's lost too!"

"Dad'll find him!"

"Why did you come for me and not him?!"

He didn't reply.

"Fred what did you do with the others?!"

"George'll look after them."

"Fred-"

"Harry and the others can look after themselves, alright?! They're not toddlers!"

"I'm not either!"

Once again he didn't respond. I rolled my eyes and we continued running. We met up with the only George and Ginny at the Portkey.

"We need to find Harry, Ron, and Hermione!" Ginny cried.

"Harry fought off a hundred dementors last year, and killed a basilisk the year before. He'll be fine!" George said. "We need to get you home!"

We all grabbed onto the Portkey, and we got back to the burrow soon enough. Ginny was crying.

We hurried back towards the burrow.

"Fred!" I called. He turned to face me. "Thanks."

"For what?"

"Saving my life."

"Well, uh..."

"Come on!"

We reached the Burrow and knocked on the door. Mrs Weasley answered.

"Fred, George, Ginny, Kathryn! What happened? Where are the others?"

"Death Eaters." I said. "Harry, Hermione, and Ron got lost."

"Death Eaters?" She echoed.

"Burnt the camp to a crisp. It was madness." George and Fred said at the same time.

"Well come inside. You four must be exhausted."

XxTimeSkipxX

I couldn't sleep. Not after what happened. Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Mr Weasley made it home safely but a Death Eater had conjured the Dark Mark. Now I definitely couldn't sleep. It was Voldemort's mark, and it means that he killed someone.

I put a bathrobe on and walked downstairs.

I made myself some hot chocolate and sat in front of the fire, just staring.

"Couldn't sleep?"

I turned to see Fred. "No. Could you?"

"I heard you come down here."

"And you decided to follow me?"

"I was curious!"

I rolled my eyes and continued to stare at the fire.

"You're going to have to sleep eventually." He said, sitting beside me.

"I don't think I can." I said with a frown.

"You could fall asleep here."

"You and George would dumb a bucket of water on my head."

"We would've done that if you were in here or Ginny's room."

I sighed and set my mug down on the floor. "Do you remember what the Dark Mark means?" I turned to face him, he looked at the ground. "It means they killed somebody. They killed someone tonight, Fred. And I don't think it was only one person. We're bloody lucky we all made it out alive."

Once again, he was silent.

"I'm going to try to sleep again." I stood up and walked upstairs. I could feel his gaze on me but I ignored it.


	3. Chapter Two- The Tournament

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs. **

* * *

_**Chapter Two**_

_**The Tournament**_

Today I sat with Samantha because I didn't really feel like talking to Fred, George, or Lee today.

"Is that really what happened? At the Cup?"

I nodded. "It was really scary."

"So both you and Harry were separated, and he only went for you?"

"Yeah." Samantha grinned. "What?"

"I'll let you find out yourself."

"What? What is it Sam?"

"Nothing! Anyways, I was eavesdropping two wizards yesterday, and I heard them talking about Hogwarts. They said that this year, we would be the hosts of something huge and dangerous." She explained.

"Maybe we're the Triwizard tournament..."

"The what?"

"Three schools get together and they chose three people of age to compete in a tournament. There are three tasks they have to complete, and the winner gets eternal glory."

"Eternal glory? Seriously?"

"Yes. And if we really are hosting the tournament, you could enter. You're seventeen in two weeks."

Samantha shook her head. "It's too dangerous."

I rolled my eyes. "Oh, come on, Sam!"

"I'm a Ravenclaw! I'm doing the smart thing."

I sighed and gave up. "Let's not get our hopes up though. The tournament is a rare event."

"How did you hear about it then?"

"My mother's friend's uncle's grandfather's friend's daughter's friend won it once. But she died two years ago." I think I got it wrong but whatever.

"Really? That sucks. Did your mother get any of the money?"

"You know I'm not rich, Sammy."

"Don't call me Sammy!" She hissed. "Samantha or Sam. That's it... Katty!"

"My sister calls me Katty." I smirked.

"Kitty kat!"

"I've heard that one way to many times for it to be funny!"

"Katty kit!"

"Katty kit? What the hell? Fine. You call me Kathryn or Katy and I call you Sam or Samantha."

"Deal."

Just then Fred, George, and Lee walked in. "Hello, ladies."

"Hi."

Fred sat across from me, Lee sat beside me, and George on the other side of Samantha.

"You're not still all crazy because of the World Cup, are you? Kathryn?" George asked.

"No. I was just shocked, okay?"

"Who wouldn't be?" Fred stated.

"You two were acting as if it happened every day!"

"Were not!" They yelled at the same time. "When we got there you looked like a five-year-old on Christmas!"

"I, unlike you purebloods, don't get to see magic every day!"

"Hermione's muggle born and you looked more surprised then her!"

"She's seen better things then that, she's Harry Potter's best friend!"

"Okay, okay! Stop arguing! I think we all know that Kathryn was just surprised! Big deal!" Samantha moved beside me.

"You're the one talking, Ravenclaw."

"I don't see how that's an insult."

We were all silent.

XxTimeSkipxX

We all crowded around the window as a carriage pulled by nine pegasus's flew towards the school.

"What's that for?" I asked.

"No idea." Samantha laughed.

"Well, there's something you don't see everyday." Fred said. I laughed.

Suddenly a huge magnificent ship emerged from the water. The flag was marked with some kind of logo.

"Isn't that the Durmstrang logo?" I asked.

"Durmstrang?" Sam repeated.

"School in Bulgaria."

"Oh... What are they doing here?"

"Don't know."

XxTimeSkipxX

Dumbledore began his yearly speech. "Well, now that we're all settled in and sorted, I'd like to make an announcement." Filch burst through the doors but Dumbledore continued. "This castle will not only be your home this year, but home to some very special guests as well. You see, Hogwarts was chosen..." Filch reached Dumbledore, cutting him off, and whispered something in his ear. Filch ran back and Dumbledore continued. "So, Hogwarts has been chosen to host a very legendary event; The Triwizard Tournament."

"Knew it." I mumbled.

"Now for those who do not know, the Triwizard Tournament brings together three schools for a series of magical contests. From each school, a single student is selected to compete. Now let me be clear. If chosen, you stand alone. And trust me when I say these contests are not for the faint-hearted."

"Then I suggest Kathryn doesn't enter." Fred whispered and I smacked his arm. He raised an eyebrow and I glared at him. We both turned back to Dumbledore.

"But more of that later. For now, please join me in welcoming the lovely ladies of Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and their headmistress, Madame Maxine!"

A group of girls walked into the hall, all wearing identical periwinkle blue uniforms.

I rolled my eyes when I saw every single guy in the hall staring at them.

"You sure it's not a school for veelas?" I asked my friend Angelina Johnson.

"To be honest, I'm not sure." We both laughed quietly and turned back to the front of the hall.

A huge, and I mean _huge_ woman walked into the hall.

"Blimey! That's one big woman." Seamus Finnigan stated. The hall burst into applause.

"And now our friends from the north. Please greet the proud sons of Durmstrang and their high master Igor Karkaroff!"

A group of men walked in, beating the ground with some kind of wooden rod, and whenever the rod hit the ground, sparks flew.

The Headmaster and Viktor Krum walked in. People began whispering.

"Albus!" Igor greeted Dumbledore with an awkward hug.

"Igor."

The other schools sat down and so did the teachers. Thunder rumbled outside and rain poured on the roof.

A group of people brought in what must be the Enternal Glory.

"Your attention, please." Everyone looked at Dumbledore. "I would like to say a few words." He put his hand on the gold. "Eternal glory. That is what awaits the student who wins the Triwizard Tournament. But to do this, that student must survive three tasks. Three extremely dangerous tasks."

"Wicked." I rolled my eyes at the twins.

"For this reason, the Ministry has seen fit to impose a new rule. To explain this, we have the head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation, Mr Bartemius Crouch."

Suddenly the ceiling clouded up and lightning struck. I jumped. It actually began to rain and lightning continued to flash. Some students screamed. Thunder rumbled.

Someone shot a spell at the ceiling and the clouds disappeared. A strange looking man with one magical kind of creepy eye stepped out.

"Is that Mad-Eye moody?" I asked.

"Who else would it be? Cornelius Fudge?" George poked me. I groaned and slapped his hand away.

"My dear old friend, thanks for coming." Dumbledore nodded.

"Stupid ceiling."

Mad-eye walked over to the corner and drank something.

"What is that?" I asked.

"You ask too many questions." Fred murmured. I sighed.

Crouch stepped forward. "After due consideration, the Ministry has concluded that, for their own safety, no student under the age of 17 shall be allowed to put forth their name for the Triwizard Tournament. That's final"

"Oh, come on!" I yelled.

"That's rubbish!" The twins joined in. "That's rubbish! You don't know what you're doing!"

"SILENCE!" Dumbledore stepped forward. He raised his wand and the gold structure melted into a large goblet. Blue flames burst from the top. "The Goblet of Fire." Dumbledore announced. "Anyone wishing to submit themselves to the tournament need only write their name on a piece of parchment and throw it in the flame before this very hour on Thursday night. Do not do so lightly. If chosen, there's no turning back. As from this moment, the Triwizard Tournament has begun."

XxTimeSkipxX

"An aging potion?" I repeated. "Are you mad?"

"No. We're just brilliant." Fred smirked.

"I'm serious." I stopped in my tracks grabbed both of them. "Dumbledore said himself the tasks are extremely dangerous. You could die."

George scoffed. "Or we could win eternal glory."

"If you did get in, you'd be facing two older and more advanced students alone. It's ridiculous."

"You're not helping us then?" Fred questioned.

"Of course not! It's stupid!"

"We're not stupid!"

I glared at him. "Then prove it! Because so far I'm not convinced!" I stormed off towards the girls' dorm.


	4. Chapter Three- The Unforgivable Curses

A/N: Sorry for the long wait. My Christmas Holidays were packed with homework and vacations so I'm sorry.

* * *

**_The Unforgivable Curses_**

Yes, I'm still angry at the twins.

I mean, that is the stupidest idea ever, entering a dangerous tournament, breaking the rules, and doing all of that just for the sake of fun? It's pathetic.

They're angry at me now, since I'm not helping them, and I called them stupid, but I really don't care.

Angelina is angry at me now too, causing Katie Bell and Alicia Spinnet to turn on me too.

The only people I spend time with now are Ginny, Hermione, and Sam.

"Fred and George are just trying to get attention, _like usual_. The only thing different is that they're not with you." Ginny shook her head.

"I know that. But that doesn't mean the _entire_ house of Gryffindor has to turn on me." I sighed.

"The whole house isn't against you, Kathryn. It's just the twins and a couple other people, that's all." Hermione assured me.

As if on cue, Lee Jordan and some other guy named Ryan purposely walked into me. My stuff fell all over the floor.

"Watch where you're going, Valiant." Ryan growled.

"Okay. Maybe just a couple..." Samantha said as she helped me pick my stuff up.

"Thanks." I sighed.

I looked over to a group of Hufflepuff girls who were all glaring at me. Then another group of Gryffindors, and Pavarti Patil pointing and whispering to Lavender Brown.

"Don't mind them, Kat. Come on, let's get to class."

XxTimeSkipxX

Since I'm just the luckiest person in the world, I got all my classes with the twins. Except for Ancient Runes.

And, like usual, everyone was glaring at me.

I was allowed to sit with Samantha, thankfully. Except for DADA, where I had to sit with Katie, who did not like me at all, thanks to Angelina.

"Alastor Moody." Mad-Eye introduced himself. "Ex-Auror, Ministry malcontent, and your new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. I am here because Dumbledore asked me. Farewell, the end. Any questions?" Obviously, no one raised their hand. "Good. When it comes to the Dark Arts, I believe in a practical approach. But first, which of you can tell me how many Unforgivable curses there are?" Samantha raised her hand. "Yes, Miss Collins?"

"There are three, sir." She said.

"And why are they named so?"

"Because they are unforgivable. If you use any of them you will be sent to Azkaban immediately."

"Correct. The Ministry says you're too young to see what these curses do. I say different. You need to know what your up against! You need to be prepared! Which one shall we see first? Weasley! Stand." Moody instructed

"Which one?" The twins chorused. I rolled my eyes.

"You." He pointed to George. He stood up.

"Do you know any of them?"

"Well, my dad told us about one."

"Yes?"

"The... Imperius curse?"

"Correct! Sit." George sat down.

He walked over to a container and pulled out a spider. He made it grow before using the curse. "Imperio!"

He made it land on Alicia Spinnet's book. She squeaked and jumped backwards, so did Angelina.

The twins laughed. Then he made it hover over George's head. Fred swatted it away and it landed on my arm. It climbed up to my shoulder before jumping across the classroom onto Marcus Flint's face. Everyone was dying of laughter. Then he made it go back to his hand.

"Scores of witches and wizards have claimed that they only did You-Know-Who's bidding under the influence of the Imperius curse. But here's the rub; how do we sort out the liars? Any others?" He pointed to a random Hufflepuff kid. "You! Mr Taymon, isn't it?"

"Yes sir. The Cruciatus curse."

"Correct! The torture curse. Watch." He put the spider down. "Crucio!"

The thing shrieked and shook in pain. I closed my eyes as something went through me, gritting my teeth. After about a minute he stopped, picked it up, and moved over to my desk.

"You've been awfully quiet, Miss Valiant. Do you know the last curse?"

I swallowed uneasily. "The killing curse." I said quietly.

"Correct. Avada Kedavra!"

With a flash of green light, the spider died. I tensed and looked away.

"Only one person is known to have survived this curse. And he's in this school."

Everyone knew he was talking about Harry Potter.

XxTimeSkipxX

I sat with Samantha as we watched people put their name in the cup.

"Yes!" Fred and George ran in with their aging potions.

"Here we go." I sighed.

"Well lads, we've done it."

"Cooked it up this morning!"

"It's not going to work!" Hermione said, annoyed.

"Oh yeah?"

"And why's that, Granger?"

"You see this?" She pointed to the blue line of some kind of mist around the cup. "This is an Age Line. Dumbledore drew it himself." Hermione informed them.

"So?" Fred asked.

Hermione slammed her book shut, annoyed yet amused. "So, a genius like Dumbledore couldn't possibly be fooled by a dodge as pathetically dimwitted as an Aging Potion."

"But that's why it's so brilliant."

"Because it's so pathetically dimwitted!"

They stood up and shook the potion.

"Ready Fred?"

"Ready George."

"Bottom's up!" They drank the potion and hopped into the circle. When nothing happened, everyone cheered.

They put their names in and nothing happened until the cup exploded and sent Fred and George flying.

They began to grow beards and turned into old men. They began wrestling.

"You said!"

"You said!"

"You want a piece of me?"

"I'll tear your ears off!"

I watched for a bit before standing and walking up to them. "Alright! That's enough, come on."

I grabbed them by the ears and dragged them to the hospital wing.

Everyone yelled protests but I ignored them.

They were still fighting. "Unless you want to stay like this the rest if your lives, I suggest you stop fighting."

They stopped.

"Goodness gracious, what happened here?" Madame Pomphrey asked.

"Aging Potion failure." I said before leaving.


	5. Chapter Four- Ferrets and The First Task

**_Ferrets and the First Task_**

"Hey, Valiant!" I heard the twins call.

I turned around and glared. "What is it, Weasley?"

"Sorry for turning the entire house against you." Fred said.

"We didn't mean to, you know. They kind of did it themselves!" George added.

"Well now they're all with me since you were _wrong_, and I was _right_. So maybe next time you should listen to the _smart_ one." I hissed.

"No need to get so angry, Valiant."

"Yeah, we were just trying to have a little fun!"

"Alright. Next time you decide to do something dangerous, I'll tell you to do it instead of helping you by telling you not to." I tried walked away.

"No! Kathryn, really, we're sorry." Fred grabbed my arm.

I turned to face him. They haven't called me by my first name in a month.

"Well, it's about time." I decided not to hold a grudge any more because Merlin, having your two best friends turned against you is _not_ fun.

They both sighed in relief. "Alright, come on. It's time for the champion selection. There's no way in hell we're missing that!"

XxTimeSkipxX

"Sit down, please." Dumbledore instructed.

I sat down inbetween Fred and Angelina, by the back.

"Now the moment you've all been waiting for: The Champion Selection!" Dumbledore dimmed all the lights in the room to make the moment more dramatic. The blue fire in the goblet turned red and a piece of parcment flew out. Dumbledore caught it. "The Durmstrang champion is... Viktor Krum!"

The school cheered. He stood up, shook hands with Dumbledore and went into a different room.

The fire turned red again and a new name flew out. "The championnfor Beauxbatons... Is Fleur Delacour!"

Their school cheered and Fleur shook hands with Dumbledore and followed Viktor into the room.

"The Hogwarts champion, Cedric Diggory!"

"A _Hufflepuff_?" Fred was shocked, but he cheered anyways.

"Excellent! We now have our three champions! But in the end, only one will go down in history. Only one will hoist this chalice of champions, this vessel of victory, the Triwizard Cup!" It was revealed. I cheered.

But then the goblet started acting up. We all turned to it. Another name flew out. "Harry Potter? ...Harry Potter!"

Everyone was glaring at him as he made his way out of the hall. We were all sent back to our dorms.

"How the bloody hell did he do it?" George growled.

"No idea. Harry seemed surprised though. It might've been Flint. He probably put Harry's name in, knowing it was deadly."

"Flint would've done it to all the Gryffindors though, and then I'd be in." Fred smirked. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, right."

XxTimeSkipxX

I caught Harry walking alone in the halls. I tapped his shoulder. "Hey, Harry."

"Hi Kathryn."

"I just wanted to tell you that... I believe you. You'd have to be as stupid Malfoy to do something like that."

"Thanks."

"Uh... Your welcome."

Harry began to walk away. I made my way back towards class when suddenly I heard laughing.

Malfoy was taunting Harry. Just then Mad-Eye appeared.

"Oh no you don't, sonny!" He waved his wand and Malfoy turned into a ferret. I laughed.

"I'll teach you to curse someone while their back is turned!"

Fred and George appeared at my sides. "Is that... Malfoy?"

"Y... Yes..." I said through my laughter. They joined me.

"You stinking, cowardly, scummy..." Mad-Eye made Malfoy bounce up and down in the air.

"Professor Moody!" McGonagall appeared.

"...Back shooting-"

"What are you doing?"

"Teaching."

I laughed even harder.

"Is that a-... Is that a student?" She asked.

"Technically, it's a ferret." Mad-Eye made it go down Crabbe's pants. I was laughing so hard I fell over.

"Stand still! Stand still!" Goyle actually reached his hand down Crabbe's pants trying to get the ferret. I wish I had a camera...

The ferret came out and McGonagall turned it back into Malfoy, who was scurrying around, terrified. He looked at Mad-Eye. "My father will hear about this!"

"Is that a threat?"

"Professor Moody!" McGonagall sounded way too calm for this situation.

"Is that a threat?!"

"Professor!"

"I could tell you stories about your father that curl even your greasy hair!"

"Alastor!"

"It doesn't end here!"

"Alastor. We never use transfiguration as a punishment! Surely Dumbledore told you that." McGonagall scolded. The twins helped me up.

"He might've mentioned it." Mad-Eye mumbled.

"Well, you will do well to remember it." McGonagall said, storming off. Mad-Eye made a face behind her back and walked off.

"I think that made my day." I grinned. "Did you see Malfoy's face?"

"That was bloody brilliant." Fred said as we walked back to the common room. George nodded.

XxTimeSkipxX

We all crowded onto the stands.

"Bets! Place your bets!"

"Bets taken! Bets taken here!"

"Step up, folks! Who fancies a flutter in todays bloodbath?"

"Smart money's on Krum to survive! Any bets?"

"Merlin, you two. It's not like anyone's going to fight or anything." I sighed.

"Your attention, please!" Dumbledore announced. "This is a great day for all of us. Each of the three tasks include a very considerable danger. Please keep your seats at all times. This will minimize any risks you may be exposed to. And to all champions, the greatest of luck."

Everyone cheered. I sat between Fred and some random stranger, and shivered. It was cold for November.

Suddenly I heard a dragon roar.

"Was that... A dragon?!"

"I think so."

Just then a cannon went off and it was time for Cedric to go.

Everyone began chanting. "_Diggory! Diggory! Diggory_!"

XxTimeSkipxX

By the time Harry came on, we were all forced to cheer.

"Three of our champions have now faced their dragons, and so each one of them will proceed to the next task. And now, our fourth and final contestant." Dumbeldore announced.

A Hungarian freaking Horntail was brought to the arena.

"Of course, they save the deadliest dragon for the youngest." I whispered to Samantha. She nodded.

Harry just stood there for a bit before moving towards the egg. The dragon's tail nearly crushed him to pieces and I jumped. Harry fell.

The dragon roared. It blew fire at him, and nearly turned him into a human torch. I sank back in my seat. Fred was clearly entertained.

The tail nearly smashed him again and I ducked behind my seat, grabbing Fred's arm. The dragon threw him off. It growled.

Slowly, we all stood up, I was still clutching to Fred's arm.

The dragon tried to burn him again and we all ducked again. Except for Hermione.

"YOUR WAND HARRY! YOUR WAND!"

"Accio Firebolt!"

Wait, what?

His broomstick flew towards him. The dragon was still there. He tried to burn him but Harry jumped onto his broomstick and flew off. I cheered.

He barely missed the egg. Just them the dragon broke free of it's chain and my eyes widened. The stranger beside me screamed.

Harry flew through the teacher's stands, and the dragon followed him, knocking all the teachers over.

Everyone cheered.

"YES!" I cheered.

"WELL DONE, DRAGON!" Fred yelled.

But now we just had to wait. I could hear the dragon from here though.

I stood up and turned to try and see them. I saw them flying towards a bridge. "I SEE THEM!" I yelled, pointing. Everyone turned to see where I was pointing.

The dragon crashed into the bridge and they both fell.

It was silent.

Oh no... There's no way Harry's dead. No way.

Suddenly Harry flew into the arena, his firebolt burnt a bit.

I cheered as he grabbed the egg.

XxTimeSkipxX

There was a party in the Gryffindor common room. Everyone was cheering as Harry held up the egg proudly.

Fred and George lifted him up.

"Yes, Harry!"

"Knew you wouldn't die, Harry. Lose a leg-"

"-or an arm."

"Pack it in altogether?"

"Never!"

I laughed.

"Shush!" Seamus kissed the egg before giving it to Harry. "Go on, Harry. What's the clue?"

"Who wants me to open it?" Harry asked.

"Yes!" We all yelled.

"Do you want me to open it?"

"Yes!"

Harry opened the egg and this horrible high-pitched sound came out of it.

I covered my ears. Fred and George had to drop Harry to do the same.

Harry closed it.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Ron asked. Everyone turned to him

"Alright, everyone! Go back to your knitting!" Fred broke the silence. "This is gonna be uncomfortable enough without all you nosy sods listening in."


End file.
